Question: Simplify the following expression: ${7(-7p+4)+8(6+9p)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${7}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {7(}\gray{-7p+4}{)} + 8(6+9p) $ $ {-49p+28} + 8(6+9p) $ Distribute the ${8}$ into the parentheses: $ -49p+28 + {8(}\gray{6+9p}{)} $ $ -49p+28 + {48+72p} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-49p + 72p} + {28 + 48}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {23p} + {28 + 48}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {23p} + {76}$ The simplified expression is $23p+76$